You have a soul
by FingersToKeys
Summary: LG & DM. Luna is captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Two unlikely outcasts may bond together.
1. You'll be back

**A/N: This is set in the Deathly Hallows, Where Luna is captured and taken to Malfoy Manor.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
**

Draco was spread out on his bed in Malfoy Manor, just listening to the annoying whooshing sound coming from his half open window. All of a sudden he heard a massive CRACK. He jumped off his bed and ran to the window, and looked down onto the driveway below. He saw two platinum heads, one belonging to his father, and another belonging to a girl he didn't know. He decided to stay in his bedroom and listen to what develops in the dining hall. He crossed over to his door and opened it a sliver to catch the voices from down stairs.

"That idiot Xenophilius Lovegood has been printing stuff in The Quibbler, so the dark lord deemed it prudent that we take his daughter to shut him up" Lucius explained.

"My father isn't an idiot, and can you please let me go" asked the girl politely.

"I'm not even going to answer that stupid question, off to the dungeons with you" sneered Lucius.

"Draco, please come down stairs, we need you to take care of a prisoner" his mother called to him.

"Oh sure, just call me when the shit jobs need to be done, nothing else." Draco grumbled to himself, and walked down stairs.

He entered the dining room and his father beckoned to him.

"Do you know our prisoner, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"No, I don't, sir." Draco answered stiffly.

"Take her to the dungeons, and make sure she is tied up good."

"Yes sir."

Lucius threw the girl at him and Draco grabbed her wrist and pushed her in front of him and down the stairs to the dungeon. He got to the gate of the cell and pushed her inside, causing her to fall over. Draco locked the gate before she could get up and fight him. He then turned around and made to walk away.

"You're Draco Malfoy." She said quietly.

"So what if I am?" He answered back coldly.

She stared at him, as if she was probing into his soul. Well she would find nothing; he thought to himself, he lost his soul a long time ago.

"You still have a soul you know, you just like to hide it so you don't appear weak" the girl said, as if she could read his mind.

"Get out of my mind, who do you think you are?" he said defensively.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and I wasn't in your mind." The girl 'Luna' answered.

"Well, I'm not up to inane chit chat, so I'm going to go. Have fun in the dungeon" He said, and strode out.

"You'll be back." She replied quietly.

**A/N: This is just an introductory chapter, so nothing much really happens. Will update soon!**

_Love? Hate? Indifferent? Leave a review :)_

* * *


	2. Draco Nobody

**A/N: In this chapter, we learn a bit about Draco and his family. Thanks to all those that reviewed. :)**

* * *

I absolutely hate that the little bint was right. I didn't go down to the dungeons for three days, but on the forth day, I just couldn't resist. Mother and Father were out with Aunt Bellatrix, presumably killing more Muggles/Mudbloods and I was left in the house alone. The silence soothed me for a while, but then it became incredibly lonely, and I just couldn't lie on my bed all day staring at my ceiling. I decisively got off my bed, crossed to my door and snuck down to the dungeons.

As I progressed further down the stairwell leading to the dungeons, it kept dropping several degrees. I finally got to her cell, and just stood there for a while, waiting for her to speak first. She complied,

"You're back."

"Guess I am then, aren't I?" I replied wittily.

She didn't speak for a while, and I slid down the wall opposite the cell.

"Why do you do that?" she whispered.

"Why do I do what?"

I had a feeling I knew what she meant, but I wasn't going to tell her that easily, best if I played dumb for a while.

She stood up. In the dim glow of the lantern I could make scarce observations. She was a couple of inches shorter than me, with tangled platinum hair that hung loose down her back. She was petite and had very angular features. The most striking thing however, was her ice blue eyes and how they shone through the darkness.

"Just because you are Draco Malfoy, doesn't mean you have to be like your ancestors, you know?" She said quite snappily.

"Maybe I like acting like my ancestors, has that ever occurred to you?"

In truth, I didn't like it at all; I wish I was never born into my family, having the reputation that they do. Being a Malfoy stopped me having the friends that I wanted to. I don't have friends actually; people only hang around me because I have money and power. Father said I don't need friends, and that friends can easily take you for what you've got, and then throw you out again. Best to operate alone he says.

"Key word Draco, you said _acting_. I know deep down you don't want to be like them" she replied.

Suddenly, I became so very tired. I am sick of playing games, and I am sick of putting walls up, because this girl somehow, knew how to knock them down.

I sighed.

"Fine, Luna, I don't want to be like them, are you happy now? What exactly do you want off me?" I asked exasperated.

"I just want a companion." She said simply.

I was incredulous. She wanted _me _to be her companion? She really must be what I hear people say, Loony Lovegood.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to be your companion?"

"Yes Draco, That's what I just said." She confirmed.

"Fine, I will be. I need someone in this place. It gets so incredibly lonely."

I know I shouldn't trust her, but she's in a dungeon, and it's not like she can run off and tell anyone.

"I want to know more about you Draco, Seems like you need to talk to some one, and if you like, I'll tell you about me." She offered.

I nodded. I wouldn't tell anyone, but I actually liked that idea.

"Well I am Draco Ma-nobody." I started off with.

"Pleased to meet you Draco Nobody, I am Luna Walkers" She replied.

"Luna Walkers? I thought you were Luna Lovegood?" I asked curiously.

"My mother's maiden name is Walkers. She died when I was quite young, due to a backfiring charm. I miss her every single day."

"I wish my family would die. Then I could escape who I am." I told her.

"That's a terrible thing to say. Your family are still people, its just that they have made terrible choices, besides you can escape the name that's put upon you easily." She reprimanded.

"Yeah, how do I do that?" I asked quite desperately. I need to know how to escape who I am.

"Act nice towards others. Help out Harry, Ron and Hermione, help the light."

"Oh yeah, do you know how well that would go down with my family? Aunt Bellatrix would torture me, Father would bash me, and Mother…mother would respect my choice. She's the only semi-human one." I replied sadly.

"Don't be stupid about it, do it secretly. Here's what you have to do-"

A bang from upstairs cut her off, and a voice called out.

"Draco dear, we are back! Please come to the drawing room!" called out his mother.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise" I whispered quietly while I stood up and brushed myself off. I snuck away, but before I got out of earshot, I heard her whisper,

"I know you will."

_Love, Hate, Indifferent? Leave a review. :)_


End file.
